


Snow in Paris

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Short Stories [9]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Violence, Family Member Death, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: Tony had spent three years tracking down his father's killr. Now in Paris he has her crnered and will not let her escape. One way or another, Sally shall die by his hand if it was th last thing Tony ever did.





	Snow in Paris

Tony Thomas slowly pulled up his car into an empty alleyway. He got out of the car, pouring gasoline over the vehicle before lighting it abaze. Truning into the night, Tony disappeared just as the first sirens of police cars began to echo throughout the streets.

He had been thinking about Sally Smith again. Sally that sly vixen with long blond hair and a large bosom. The woman who had been responsible for murdering his father back in Vienna. It had taken Tony a long time to track down that vixen but after three years he finally had her cornered.

Tony walked over to a window and reflected on his bright surroundings. He had always wanted to see the beautiful sites of Paris with its lavish meuseums and historical landmarks, such as the eiffel tower which slowly came into his line of sight. It was a place that encouraged one to dream and ponder. But Tony had no time for dreaming. He had a mission to fulfil before the cops came after him. He'd prefer not to have to escape from another jail cell after what went down in Venis last month.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some_one_. It was the a generous figure of Sally Smith.

Tony gulped. This was the momnt he had spent three long years waiting for. Back home Tony might not have seemed mre than just the average man to his friends and family. He went to work, paid his bills, went out drinking, watched football and just hung out with the guys. His friends and family had seen him as a bit of a saint, always looking to led a hand when nedded. Once, he had even saved a child that was nearly drowned in a lake. But that was all three years ago. Even since his father's death, Tony had become a different person. He cut all contact with everything in his old life, consumed with bothing but avenging his father's deatrh. 

The snow flurried in the wind as he quickened his pace, making Tony somber. Tony grabbed his father's pistol that had been tucked into his belt.; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Tony turned the corner and Sally came closer, he could see the knowledgeable smile on her face.

"I see little Norman's son came for a fight," Sally bellowed, in a mocking tone. "I was wondering when you would finally catch up to me, Tony Thomas. Your father was such an easy target. I hope you are more fun."

Tony looked back, even more somber and still fingering his father's pistol. "Sally, I am here to avenge my father, Norman Thomas, and every other man you killed, you friggen subcubus" he replied.

Tony studied Sally's frame looking for a weakpoint.. Eventually, he took a deep breath. Raising his gun, Tony aimed at the woman-like beast three meters from him. Sally only laughed, easily dodging the bullets. She formed a blade from her hand, driving it deep into Tony's stomach.

Sally let out a hyena-like laugh, reveling in the feel of warm blood flowing over her skin.

"Typical human. You are weak. Just as your father."

Tony did not reply, only grabbing a fist full of hair with his waining strength. Suddenly, Sally began to scream as where Tony touched her burned. She tried to pull away but Tony dug his nail further into her, keeping her from escaping his grasp.

"You'd be surpised how cheap powdered iron can be," was all Tony mutred before falling to the ground dead on top of the burned corpse which had been Sally.


End file.
